<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you ever come back by baeconandeggs, lecksie31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295216">If you ever come back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs'>baeconandeggs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31'>lecksie31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barista Junmyeon, Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Shy Chanyeol, Waiting, lisp baekhyun, phonebooth, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol thought it was over, he thought that Baekhyun was not coming back and he needed to get himself together. But how can he move on when Baekhyun means the world to him? It’s been two years, but he just can’t seem to move away from that phone booth. He goes there every night in hopes that maybe, the love of his life might drop by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BAE2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you ever come back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> BAE025<br/><span class="small"><b>Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.</b> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> First of all, I would like to thank and congratulate BAE mods for this successful round. Second, to my beta, B, thank you for the all the patience and for being kind and helpful to me, your efforts, edits and inputs are well I appreciated, I hope you know that. Third, to my dearest friend, V, thank you for all the encouragement and support, I couldn't have done this without you. And to S, who has noticed all the tiny details that I needed to change to make it more realistic, I really thank you so much. Lastly, to you, dear reader, thank you for giving this fic a chance. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause if one day you wake up</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and find that you’re missing me,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and your heart starts to wonder</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>where on this earth I could be…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 2019</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He is inside the phonebooth again just like each passing night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When will he stop coming here? When will he come to his senses like everyone tell him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dials Baekhyun’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, the number you are calling is no longer available. Please check the number and try again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These are the same words that he hears each night and he should not feel anything anymore at this point in time, but he can’t help not to. It has been two years, after all and still there is a pang in his heart that he can’t explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes out of the phone booth and sits beside the door, his long lanky legs folded as he hugs them close to his chest. He will wait here until the sun rises, just like he does each night. He’ll wait until it’s time to open the café again. His flat seems useless at this rate because this place feels more like home anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol feels lost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has been lost since the day Baekhyun left him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet he hopes that maybe, by some chance, if he waits here every night, just maybe Baekhyun will pass by and see him. Perhaps he misses Chanyeol and will come find him. He holds on to the hope that it will happen one day, even if it has already been two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single one of his friends had told him to give up, to move on, to find someone else but Chanyeol just couldn’t. This might just be Chanyeol’s ultimate flaw: once he has fallen in love, it takes forever to forget that person. And Baekhyun? Well, he is Chanyeol’s first love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes for a bit, breathes deeply and waits for Baekhyun to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight, just like all the other nights before, Baekhyun doesn’t show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 2014</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol didn't expect this at all. He always thought that love at first sight was for fools that didn’t know better, it was superficial. And Chanyeol? He was certainly not a fool nor a superficial person, or that’s what he thought. But when this man appeared in front of him, all his beliefs went straight to the garbage bin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-y-y-es?”, Chanyeol replied, mentally slapping himself for stuttering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want a sthlice of this cake right here and a cup of coffee pleasthe. How much would that be?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, that would be 6 euros, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I have your name please?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One slice of chocolate mousse cake with a cup of coffee for Mr. Baekhyun. Would that be all?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yesth, thank you.”, Baekhyun replied and beamed at Chanyeol before leaving to find a chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then again, who would have stood a chance against this lovely person and his bright smile? Everyone turns into fools in front of love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>February 2019</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it that the littlest of memories are the ones that are the hardest to forget?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Baekhyun laughed with all of his pearly white teeth showing. The way Baekhyun’s eyes lit up when he called Chanyeol’s name and smiled. Even the way he tended to bite his nails when he was nervous. Why must all these bits and pieces stay in his brain? Why must love make such a fool out of him? Why must he be the one to remember all of these little things when the other person had most likely forgotten every single one of their memories? Why must he be stuck here in the same place where he started, still hopeful that maybe things would go back to the way they used to be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell by the front door chimes and Chanyeol’s eyes automatically goes there as he sees a young man entering the café. For a second, he thought it was Baekhyun, but he knew his eyes were just playing a trick on him, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to our café, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chocolate bubble tea, to dine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One chocolate bubble tea. Would that be all, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I know your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be 3 euros, Mr. Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the tall guy sits exactly on Baekhyun’s favorite seat by the window and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic about it. There’s something about this boy that makes him remember Baekhyun, but he couldn’t place it just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>July 2014</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun became one of the café’s regular customers before he knew it. Chanyeol memorized his habits and his tastes, where he wanted to sit, all of his nuances, and every single one of his jokes. He knew that the little man loved all of their cakes. It was surely not helping that he always looked like a lost puppy with those bright eyes each time he ordered what he wanted. He always asked Chanyeol what the cake of the day was, so it was really not a wonder that he fell so badly for Baekhyun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Chanyeol!”, Baekhyun greeted him with a wide smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The familiarity in his voice made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no one else. Chanyeol knew there was only Baekhyun in his heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, he had absolutely no idea how he was going to be able to properly tell Baekhyun about his feelings. How would he even bring that up into their conversation?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good day, Mr. Baekhyun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, pleasthe, I’ve been a regular for months, justh call me Baek already.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“B-b-b-...Mr. Baekhyun, what can I get for you today?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What isth today’sth sthpecial, Chanyeol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lemon pie meringue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then a sthlice of that, pleasthe and….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Freshly brewed cup of coffee?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I want iced americano but pleasthe water it down a bit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wondered what made him change his taste when he used to drink it black, no sugar, no cream and definitely hot. It’s something new and Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise. Maybe something had happened to him? Chanyeol was curious. Baekhyun laughed at his reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re stho cute when you get sthurpristhed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol’s face automatically turned into a hundred shades of red up to the tip of his ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re stho fun to teasthe, Chanyeol.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol laughed at this and they were both laughing, so early in the morning, as if no one else existed but the two of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>March 2019</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chocolate bubble tea, to dine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Can I have your name, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun”, the man replies, looking at him with eyes that seems to pierce his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One chocolate bubble tea for Sehun. That would be three euros, sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t notice that it’s the same man that’s been buying the same drink for almost a month now. The tall young man in front him has this very annoyed expression as he hands the money over to Chanyeol, but the latter is very much oblivious to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun, the young man with dashing red hair, is quite annoyed that this barista has been very indifferent to him since they met. Sehun knew just how handsome he was, a fact that makes everyone swoon over him, but he has never met an exception until this guy. So, he fakes a cough after Chanyeol told him he can wait by the table for his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir? Is there anything you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s Chanyeol. Is everything okay, Mr. Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Chanyeol, I’m already a regular in this café, I’ve been coming here daily for a month already. Are you naturally forgetful or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I’m really sorry about that, I’m just really distraught these days. I promise I’ll remember your name. Mister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. Sehun. I won’t forget next time. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Sehun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is something about the way Chanyeol pronounces words that made it sounds so…sexy. Is this the way he pronounces that person’s name too? Sehun finds the tall lanky man really attractive and now he knows he was told the truth. Is it his sexy sharp voice? Is it that clouded look in his eyes, like he is constantly floating and his mysterious personality? Or is it a mix of everything he just thought about? But for whatever reason, he thinks it is worth it, the man looks very kind and the pain in his voice makes Sehun confirms everything, that person has always had a fascination for mystery and that is exactly what the man is, a mystery in itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the counter, Chanyeol is trying to keep the name inside of his head. But Baekhyun fills up almost all of it, it’s quite hard to put even someone else’s name. So instead, he just put a small post-it note by the counter that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘SEHUN- Chocolate bubble tea’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and promises himself he will give him one on the house tomorrow. He feels bad that the customer had to point out his indifference and he figures out that it should be enough to compensate for what the customer must have felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The next day</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun enters the café at the usual time; past three in the afternoon. And as soon as he enters, Chanyeol greets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Mr. Sehun. One chocolate bubble tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is taken aback for a bit because of this, but instantly regains his composure. Thankfully, there is no one else around at this hour, which is also the main reason why he comes here at exactly 3 P.M every day. Without answering, he heads straight to the counter and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. He is about to hand Chanyeol his payment when the cute giant with the curly hair shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s on the house, as an apology for forgetting your name. Please take a sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chanyeol beams at him after saying that, so he really couldn’t get out of that one. So, he just goes right to his chair near the window. There is something so comforting in this spot and also, he could see Chanyeol clearly from this spot too, so it’s killing two birds with one stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Sehun’s order is delivered to his table by Chanyeol himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please enjoy your drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Chanyeol a small smile, to let him know he appreciates it. And Chanyeol notices it and smiles right back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s really like a giant puppy’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sehun thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>November 27, 2014</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol was never a big fan of celebrating his birthday. For him, it was just another normal day. While others may go big and have a party, he would rather spend it in his flat or just work at his café. He put the dessert on display wondering which one he should recommend as the cake of the day while the barista --a.k.a. his best friend-- Junmyeon was preparing his things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy birthday, Chan.”, Junmyeon told him handing him a small box.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jun! You know you didn’t have to. I don’t celebrate birthdays anyways.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please, I didn’t have to, but I really wanted to. So, I hope you like it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Jun. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean without that cute little boy that always visits our shop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JUN!” Chanyeol blushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, there he is!”, Junmyeon replied and as if on cue, Baekhyun entered the café.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning!”, Baekhyun greeted Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi! You’re here early, what can I offer you today?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re sthtill too formal around me, loosthen up, we’ve been talking for monthsth.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chuckle was heard from Junmyeon and Baekhyun snickered as Chanyeol blushed inevitably.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, what do you have right there in your handsth?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, it’s a gift from Junmyeon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gift? What? Isth today your birthday?”, Baekhyun teased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this Baekhyun’s eyes turned into saucers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my! I didn’t know. I’m stho sthorry I don’t have anything for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay! I don’t celebrate my birthday anyways.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? But birthdaysth are important! It isth your day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad. What will you have this morning?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you give me sthome of thosthe chocolate chip cookietsh, they sthmell heavenly. 5 piecesth, maybe?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, please give me a second. Anything else?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing else. But listhen. How about I take you out to dinner tonight?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-wh-what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To celebrate your birthday! Pleasthe? I don’t have a gift for you, stho I want to at leasth treat you with sthomething!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure? You don’t have to!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of coursthe! I want to! I’ll come around later. What time do you closthe?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, 8PM would be fine. Thanks, B-B-Baekhyun! This one is on me.”, he said as he handed over the bag of cookies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun winked at Chanyeol as he took the bag and muttered a small thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol went to bed with a big smile on his face that night and thought that maybe birthdays were meant to be celebrated, after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>April 2019</em>
  </b>
</p><p><span>Like a daily routine at this point, Sehun enters the café that Chanyeol works at for the nth time within a span of a few months. Don’t get him wrong, he is not getting tired of coming here, especially when he is able to see the cute tall puppy. Rather, what made him a little bit sad today is the fact that Chanyeol was not around. He was looking forward to the small conversations they have even though the tall man with the elfish ears is mostly not himself and daydreams every time they talk. It was like he was in another world all the time. He wonders if what he is thinking about right now, might be the exact same reason that has Chanyeol floating all the time.</span> <span>After all, no one asked, but Sehun has great observation skills and he might know a few things about Chanyeol by now.</span></p><p>
  <span>Anyways, back to the fact that the man he is looking forward to is not around at all. He goes straight to the counter and order. And instead of the usual tall man, someone that is shorter than him is there to take his order. To his amusement, he couldn’t take his eyes off this other guy as well. This man has a different charm than Chanyeol, the tall man’s features were the opposite of this guy’s. Where Chanyeol’s face is a bit sharper with rough edges, this one is softer at every single part. He looks too good to be true, an angel sent from heaven, it seems. He has this soft wavy black hair and eyes that are lovely but hidden behind thick glasses and then, there is that small pouty soft lips that makes Sehun think it must be wonderful to kiss. But enough about that, he came here for Chanyeol and he is not around, so he thinks twice before ordering. And thus, he is surprised when the man spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day, Mr. Sehun! One chocolate bubble tea? Would you like it to dine or to-go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You’re a regular here already, how can I not know you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t see you here often though? How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I am always here, maybe you just never saw me because you have your eyes on my partner all the time? Or maybe because I am on the small side and I’m the barista, so I’m busy preparing the things you order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partner? Do you mean Chanyeol and you are together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Not the way you think. Chanyeol and I are partners in this business which means we are the co-owners. So, to dine or to-go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll have it to dine. Can we talk when you’re free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, my shift is almost up, have a seat and I’ll join you in a few.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>December 11, 2014 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stho, Yeol what are you doing for Chrishtmasth this year?”, Baekhyun asked as he looked over the cakes that were on display, wondering which one he should have this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol became more comfortable while talking with Baekhyun but one thing that made him giddy all the time, was the lisp that Baekhyun had. The second thing was that he called him with a nickname now: Yeol. Chanyeol has no idea how it escalated this quickly, but boy was he glad it did. He was crushing so bad on this man for months now and he craved every interaction so badly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, I might do what I do each year, I guess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what isth that?”, Baekhyun asked in a sing-song voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep in my flat the whole day, our café is closed for Christmas anyways.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT? THAT ISTH THE MOSTH BORING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone in the café looked at Baekhyun’s way because of his sudden outburst. But Baekhyun smiled at each person and shrugged it off. He did not mind being the center of attention, but he glanced over at Chanyeol and he saw him blushing again. His shyness really made Baekhyun smile. He couldn’t believe he ever thought that this man was strict.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I’m boring, I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun noticed the tinge of sadness in Chanyeol’s voice and instantly, he felt bad about teasing him. But then, he suddenly thought of a bright idea that might just cheer Chanyeol up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I know! I want a sthlice of the red velvet cake.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, let me get it for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, wait. Are you free next weekend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who? Me?”, the tall man said looking around to see if he was hearing it right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of coursthe, sthilly. Who elsthe am I talking to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, yes! I’m free. Why do you ask?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like to celebrate it with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Celebrate what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The holidaysth!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Oh really? That would be amazing! But where? And what about with this weekend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, you asthk too many questions. I’ll just text you the detailsth, alright? Can I have the cake to go?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright?”, answers a confused Chanyeol as he handed the box of cake to Baekhyun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much isth it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s on the house. I’ll wait for your text later?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Thank you, Yeol! Yesth, I’ll text you later. Bye for now, my bossth isth probably gonna kill me when I get back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 22, 2019</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>‘See you at 1PM?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is surprised to see himself replying a quick ‘Sure!’ to the text that just arrived. He is not a quick replier, more like he was never a replier to begin with. He is the type of person people gets tired of texting because he is always too lazy to text back. Thus, he wonders why he instantly replied to this meet up. That barista just has a way with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not come all the way to Seoul to meet this barista. The reason he is here for was Chanyeol, but over the span of a few days, things changed. Also, Chanyeol is seemingly more and more absent from the café and there is a growing worry that is building up on Sehun. However, whenever he asks Junmyeon where Chanyeol is, he just says that Chanyeol is taking a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The café is closed today because it is Junmyeon’s birthday and Chanyeol is not around again. The funny thing is Sehun should not be here right now, as it is closed but somehow, he finds himself in his favorite seat inside the café and sipping a cup of his favorite chocolate bubble tea. The only difference is that Junmyeon is right beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun knows that people find him rude and to be honest, the way he talks, certainly doesn't help people’s perspectives, but that is just the way he is. And he is not planning to change himself for anyone because the ones that matter to him, loves him like that. This should disgust or bother Junmyeon, especially when he called him an idiot, but somehow, Junmyeon laughs at him instead of being pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a tsundere, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun replies while handing over a small blue box to the barista. It is his special day after all and where Sehun is from, birthdays are very important and must be celebrated. How and why he is celebrating it with Junmyeon himself is a wonder but here he is, so he decided he might as well give him something. Plus, the latter has been nothing but kind to him, albeit being flirty. Not that he minds, anyways, flirty Junmyeon is the best Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you didn't have to, but I love it already!” Junmyeon says with excitement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not see it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but it is from you so I’m sure I’ll love it, whatever it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon opens the box and smirks when he sees exactly what is inside of the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which flavor would you like to try tonight, then? Which one is your favorite?”, Junmyeon says looking at Sehun straight to his eyes, causing the latter to blush unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so cute when you blush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-b-blush? Me? No way! It’s just too hot in here, the aircon must be broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please! So, which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I---you can pick whatever you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s just use it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean use it all?! Do you even have that much stamina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, did you think I was going to be weak?”, Junmyeon answers and flexes his muscles at Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy, this is going to be one long night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who gifted these to me, so you have no one to blame but yourself.”, Junmyeon says while showing him the box filled with condoms that Sehun himself just gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the real present is you, Sehun. I can’t wait to unwrap my gift later.”, Junmyeon whispers in Sehun’s ear and gives him a peck in his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you! Let’s just go to that restaurant you were talking about the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>December 25, 2014</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol never looked forward to the holidays until today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun was coming any time soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Chanyeol believed that it was all a dream and that sooner or later he was going to wake up and realize that he dreamt it all up. So, he pinched his cheeks to wake himself up and it hurt him, but he was happy it did, because that meant that it was reality and Baekhyun was really arriving soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did not know what to do, the flat was already as clean as it could possibly be and so what else could he do. Everything was already set-up the way Baekhyun asked him to. The Christmas tree was enveloped in lights and he already put the star on top. Jingle bells was blasting on the speakers and the turkey was roasting in the oven, perfect for when Baekhyun arrives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was pulling at his hair because he did not know what to do and he was afraid that things would be so awkward between them because Chanyeol did not know the art of small talk. He was an introverted person and now he was feeling anxious because he was afraid that he would bore Baekhyun so much he would leave him, and all these preparations would go to waste.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol was not what he was expecting? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could Chanyeol call this a date? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Baekhyun did not arrive? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol could not stop thinking about every scenario.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should he ask him out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Baek----</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And as if there was some sort of radar, the doorbell buzzed, pulling Chanyeol out of his thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeol!”, Baekyhun said, beaming at Chanyeol and then he hugged him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This caught Chanyeol off guard and made him think… what did he ever do to deserve this hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol let Baekhyun in, but before that, Baekhyun pointed at the mistletoe hanging by the frame of the door and then kissed Chanyeol on his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow! You did an amazing job, Yeol! Your flat looksth stho pretty and festhive!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol was dizzy from the kiss and he had a loopy smile on his face as he nodded. Just then, the sound of the oven’s timer made a sound in the room and Chanyeol rushed to it in order to pull the turkey out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had a good dinner and a nice conversation, and everything just felt so right. Chanyeol was amazed at the fact that Baekhyun found him so interesting when he himself, thought otherwise. And as Baekhyun was putting his jacket back on and was about to leave, Chanyeol grabbed his sleeve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yesth, Chanyeol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have something to tell you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What isth it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmm?”, Baekhyun replied at him, looking at him with expectant eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun tilted his head, trying to decipher what Chanyeol was trying to tell him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ireallylikeyousomuch”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, calm down. Sthay it sthlowly, Chan. I did not get a word of that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really like you, Baekhyun, would you be my boyfriend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment, the whole world was silent as Baekhyun did not utter a word. It felt like forever to Chanyeol, every second felt like it was never going to end, until Baekhyun looked at him with a serious look which only made him more anxious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol…listhen”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol closed his eyes because he was afraid if he kept them open, he was going to shed tears and also because he was preparing himself to hear the rejection. But instead, he felt Baekhyun’s soft lips on his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like you too, Chanyeol.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun removed his coat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you let me sthtay the night?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that's how the door closed behind the two of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>June 2019</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There are some things in life that you can never predict, it totally catches us off guard. And because of that, our focus shifts on them until we forget the things that have always been there, constant things, important things. So, before we realize it, those things are gone and the thing that caught us off guard is gone as well, and we’re left with nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For example, you love watching how the clouds move in the sky every summertime, so your mother gives you a camera as a birthday gift. Now, with the camera, you can take a lot of pictures, so you take pictures of everything around you, except for the sky. Somehow, amidst all of the things, you forgot to take a picture of it, because you are used to see it every day, so it’s normal for you. You start thinking that it will always be there, so you take it for granted without really knowing. However, winter came and gone were the fluffy clouds that you used to love. Your camera breaks and now you have to spend the entire winter without seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same goes for people; there are those who come into your life in a flash and you get so hooked on them, that you forget everyone else that was there before this person came around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before you know it, you are left alone, without anyone beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol thought about it and realized that maybe, Baekhyun was a flash in his life; he came in like a whirlwind and left the very same way and now Chanyeol’s life was the one left in pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if someone will ask him if he regrets anything and if he would be given the chance not to have met Baekhyun ever, he’s so sure he would say no in an instant. The love that he felt and still feels for Baekhyun is something he had never felt before and he would never be ashamed of it, nor regret it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to want to pick his life up. Because just like how you can no longer see the summer sky during winter, the memory of how it looks is already engraved in your heart and mind. This is exactly how it feels like for him with his heart and everything in him is filled with Baekhyun. It is like Baekhyun is the air that he breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And tonight, as he heads to sleep in his bed which he hadn’t slept in for quite a while, the memories of Baekhyun and all of their memories floods him and he cries himself to sleep, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 2017</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Chanyeol came back from work, after closing the café, Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. At first, Chanyeol thought that maybe he was doing some overtime at his work as he sometimes did. However, normally, when Baekhyun did this, he let Chanyeol know. This was why he felt very bothered and anxious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun just forgot because he was too busy, yes, that was it. Chanyeol tried his best to console himself and think that nothing is wrong even though his gut was telling him otherwise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He went inside his room to prepare the bed and to find clothes to change into when he saw a note by the bed. It was written in Baekhyun’s handwriting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call me at 01xx-xxxx”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a telephone number and he couldn't call using his phone. But he realized immediately that there was a phonebooth near the café so rushing, he went there immediately and dialed the number.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It rang three times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello? Baekhyun?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol, I’m sthorry. I need to go, don’t look for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll wait for you here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol did not know if the call ended after or before he said those five words, but he hoped that Baekhyun heard them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In relationships, endings always hurt the most and in this one, it was not any different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way Chanyeol and Baekhyun ended did not come with a goodbye, there were no breakups nor closures either. It was just Baekhyun telling Chanyeol not to look for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Chanyeol came back to his flat, he felt empty inside. It was like someone ripped his heart out of him and now there was a gaping hole there in his chest. He wanted to die on the spot but as he opened the door to their shared bedroom, Baekhyun’s scent lingered around and he was reduced to a crying mess as he shouted his lungs out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BAEKHYUN, WHERE DID YOU GO?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They say that it takes half the time you were together to move on from that person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>3 years. It took Chanyeol the entirety of three years to finally start to pick himself up again. After a long break from going to the café, he goes back to work again. It was funny that he only notices the way Sehun, the guy who told him off before for not remembering his name is now seemingly dating his best friend. Something must have happened between the two of them to become that close. He realizes he had missed a lot and it is only now that he feels that he wants to catch up with everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like the world’s worst best friend and maybe it’s time to make up for everything, even little by little. A day not waiting for Baekhyun is one step closer to moving on, and he believes putting his life on pause for three years should be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun, sorry for missing everything these past few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, my bro, it’s okay. I knew you were suffering; you don’t have to tell me a word if you are not ready for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles, touched by the fact that Junmyeon understands him, he always had been the one to get him the most. It was no wonder that they were the best of friends. He is the best in every aspect there is. The café itself was Junmyeon’s idea and he invited Chanyeol so that they could build something together. Junmyeon is a wonderful person and Chanyeol is so happy he has someone like him in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, for you.”, Chanyeol says, handing over a small pouch to Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, you didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I’m sorry it’s eight months late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon chuckles a bit before answering him, “How the tables have turned, Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the both of them laugh at this, knowing that this is the exact conversation they had 5 years ago, only their roles has been reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a bit nostalgic at this fact and relieve that he has finally laughed for real, after 3 years. It feels like a bit of the heavy load he carried over has been lifted and he feels hopeful that maybe, soon enough, things will go back the way they were or at least, he would be truly okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 2016</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the New Year, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were going to Baekhyun’s hometown in Bucheon. It was around 19 kilometers away from Seoul and so they found themselves in Baekhyun’s car with the latter behind the wheel. As always, Chanyeol was anxious because Baekhyun was taking him to meet his family. They had been dating for about a year now and Baekhyun told Chanyeol that it was about time that he meets his family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took hours before they got to Baekhyun’s house and Chanyeol fell asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun took a small detour and stopped by a gas station when he noticed that the tall man was sleeping beside him. Baekhyun was amazed at how Chanyeol seemed to look more and more beautiful with each time that he looked at his boyfriend. How could he have been so lucky to capture the heart of this man when he was barely anything himself? Nevertheless, in that moment, he had Chanyeol and he would always treasure every single second he spent with his man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few hours, they were in the borders of his hometown and so he stopped for a bit to wake Chanyeol up because he knew that the latter would panic if he woke him up outside of his house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek knowing this should be enough to shake him awake. And as expected, Chanyeol’s eyelashes fluttered as his eyes slowly opened. Baekhyun smiled as he saw this and told Chanyeol that they were near his house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Already? I’m so sorry I fell asleep, Baek.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Yeol, it isth okay. We’re here, everyone isth expecting usth.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And after a few minutes, they were entering the front door of Baekhyun’s house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It isth okay, Yeol, they won’t bite. I’m sthure they will love you.”, Baekhyun said as he intertwined his fingers with Chanyeol’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was no surprise for Baekhyun that everyone in his family loved him. They were in the dining room and he was sitting beside Chanyeol with his cousins in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma, where isth that cheeky little brother of mine?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, your brother would arrive tomorrow”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, but we’re going back tomorrow, I need to get back to work and Yeol needs to open histh café.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s such a shame, your brother would have loved to meet Chanyeol.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol beammed at Baekhyun’s mother at this statement. He was happy that he was accepted by the family so warmly, every single one of them was giving off that warm vibe, just like how warm Baekhyun was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, knowing him, he will probably roasth Yeol with questionsth.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire family laughed at this and then they went back to eating and telling stories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After dinner, Baekhyun and Chanyeol started saying goodbye to the family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you aren’t going to stay the night?”, Baekhyun’s father asked them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, we need to go, Pa. I’m taking Chanyeol to my favorite sthpot to sthee you know what.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahhh, my ever so clever little boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pa! Don’t call me that in front of him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m sure Chanyeol would agree with me. Don’t you, Chanyeol.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir. He is clever indeed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, you don’t need to be so formal, you can call me Dad or Pa if you want, future son-in-law”, Baekhyun’s dad said to Chanyeol while winking at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“DAD! WE ARE GOING. GOODBYE EVERYONE!!!” Baekhyun said flushed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And off they went as Baekhyun drove them to some place Chanyeol did not know of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol was wondering why they were still driving in the middle of the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baek, are you sure we’re going in right way? Shouldn’t the drive back home be faster?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, Yeol, I know where we are going. You can sthleep a bit, I’ll wake you up when we are there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few hours later, Baekhyun woke Chanyeol up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out, Yeol. Come on, let’sth go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were in the middle of nowhere, everywhere he looked at, there were grass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baek, where are we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t mind that, but look at that!”, Baekhyun told him pointing towards the sky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Chanyeol was speechless as he watched the sun rise from the sea with Baekhyun beside him. Then he felt a tug at his hand, and he looked at the man beside him. Baekhyun pulled him in for a kiss and Chanyeol closed his eyes and pulled Baekhyun closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they separated to catch their breath, Baekhyun smiled at him as he told Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This isth my favorite place and you are the firsth and lasth person I will bring here. I promisthed my dad a long time ago that thisth isth the place that I would bring the persthon I want to sthpend the rest of my life with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Chanyeol smiled back as he wrapped Baekhyun in a big hug. Feeling like the happiest man on earth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>February 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is lying on the right side of the bed with Junmyeon naked beside him. He and Junmyeon went at it and Sehun was truly exhausted. Junmyeon’s stamina has never faded one bit, but rather it got better and better every time they went at it. He looks over at the man beside him, the one he has been dating for months now and smiled. Who would have thought he’d land a man when his reason for coming here was completely different? Junmyeon looks back at him with a smirk and Sehun knows this look perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Myeon, I can’t take another round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”, Junmyeon says, looking at him with his puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, even if you use that look, I am tired and my whole body is sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”, Sehun says, but he knows that he is about to give in. He just couldn’t resist Junmyeon and his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe if you top this time, I’ll let you go for another round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one?”, Junmyeon asks with an innocent voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but that’s as far as it goes. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Chan said I could take a day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, is there a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junmyeon? I think I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, the mood to go at it again fades as Junmyeon sensed this was something important because Sehun called him by his full name. He sat up and his hand went automatically to Sehun’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me anything at all, I’ll listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sehun began the tale of why he came here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the café because of Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know that. You used to like him; you do not have to feel guilty about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand. I don’t like Chanyeol like that, I never did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He was emotionally unavailable. I knew he was stuck with his ex-boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, his ex-boyfriend left him like that. I told you all about it, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s the thing. The thing I never got around to telling you. The reason why I went to the café was specifically to approach Chanyeol and see how he was. I was wondering if he got a new boyfriend after the break-up he had with Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you just say Baekhyun? Sehun, I don’t think I ever mentioned the name of his ex-boyfriend to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing, Jun, I know all about Baekhyun, I know all about Chanyeol and the two of them. I wanted to see if he has already moved on from Baekhyun but as far as I saw it, Chanyeol never got over him. It looks to me like he wanted him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Chanyeol, even though he tried his best to get over him, has never moved on. But how did you know all of this and why did you never tell me about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find the right timing, I had to be sure. I know Baekhyun because he is my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? So, what happened to him? Why did he break up with my best friend, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun paused, trying to make sense of Junmyeon’s mood but he is surprised that he does not seem mad, at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re not mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I did not tell you sooner about all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had your reasons, Sehun. I understand. But now that you are ready to tell me, would you explain what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. This was the problem, Baekhyun found out that he had Bone cancer, three years ago. When he was diagnosed, the doctor told him he had 3 months left to live and he really couldn’t find it in himself to tell Chanyeol about it. He did not want Chanyeol to take care of him and stop his life for him or to go through the pain of losing someone he loves like that. So, instead of telling him, he told him not to find him, in hopes that he will eventually forget him and move on. He was driving his car all the way to our house. He called me and told me all about it once he found out and told me about his plan. I did not know what to tell him, so instead, I suggested him to come home so we could talk in person.”, Sehun paused a bit before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, after the call, my brother met an accident. He hit his head with the impact of the car crash and thus, he suffered from selective amnesia. It seemed he had forgotten everything about Chanyeol. This is why there was no way he could get back to him. Baekhyun needed me so I stayed by his side for the entire two years as he recovered. He is still regaining memories about Chanyeol as we speak but a year ago, before I came here, he told me that he was afraid that Chanyeol might no longer want him back. I told him I will go check on Chanyeol for him. And now, I realized just how much Chanyeol loves him. I have told everything to Baekhyun the other day and I think I should tell Chanyeol about this soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about his cancer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing, Junmyeon. It seemed like Baekhyun never really had cancer, his results got mixed up with someone else and that is why the doctor told him he had it. After the accident, I asked the doctor to run some tests on him and they said he was negative of cancer. But by the time I figured things out, Baekhyun could no longer remember a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Chanyeol deserves to know all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he very much does. I know that now. Will you come with me when I tell him? Do you think he’ll be mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Sehun, if I know my best friend, he will be happy at the news that Baekhyun is alive and well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”, Sehun says as he hug Junmyeon tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, how many rounds should we go?”, Junmyeon replies teasingly at Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you lie down, and I’ll let you find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>February 2016</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>February is Valentine’s day and Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if he would be free for the night. However, Baekhyun was drowning in work and he told Chanyeol that he might go home very late. Chanyeol was a bit sad about it at first, though he did not tell Baekhyun about it. Instead, he told Baekhyun that he will wait up for him to come home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost half an hour past eleven in the evening when Baekhyun arrived. And the first thing he saw was Chanyeol sleeping at the sofa, looking rather uncomfortable. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Baekhyun to arrive, or so Baekhyun thought. He felt bad for having a lot of work piled up on this day especially when he and Chanyeol had a tendency of celebrating every special occasion there was to celebrate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But to make up for it, he bought a bouquet of flowers on his way home, the one he had reserved for this day. Thank goodness the florist was his friend, so he had no problem getting it this late. He put the flowers behind his back with one hand and kissed Chanyeol so he would wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baek, you’re here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy Valentine’sth, Yeol! Sthorry, I’ve arrived stho late. You musth have been tired waiting for me. Here, I got thisth for you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol’s sleepy eyes lit up when he saw the flowers and he instantly enveloped Baekhyun in a tight hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Baek. I got something for you to, come on.”, he said as he pulled Baekhyun to their room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Close your eyes first.”, Chanyeol said before he opened the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I open them now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when Baekhyun opened his eyes, he was surprised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dangling from the ceiling were photos of him and Chanyeol on all the crazy trips that they went to. Photos of Baekhyun sleeping, photos of Chanyeol kissing his cheeks, of them laughing together, of their hands holding each other, of a lot of different memories that they have made over the time that they had been together. And in the middle of the bed was a single blue rose with a box of his favorite chocolates and a note.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘To the one who fills my days with warmth,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Baekhyun.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Now and forever.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-Chanyeol’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when he read it, Baekhyun just teared up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeol…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Baek? No, why are you crying. Don’t cry. What’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Yeol. No, I’m justh stho happy. Thank you, thank you for everything. Everything isth stho perfect. I wisth I could have arrived earlier.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, Baek. Happy Valentine’s Day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the clock struck 12, they leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for a few minutes, everything felt right in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>April 12, 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun wakes up to Junmyeon holding a cake for him while singing happy birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, dear Hunnie, happy birthday to you. Now, make a wish and blow your candles before they melt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun closes his eyes for a few seconds, make a wish and follows Junmyeon’s orders by blowing the candles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you wish for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the cake, Jun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no plans at all, maybe just sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon gives him a playful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean that kind of sleep, Junmyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Junmyeon, you are a piece of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. I have a surprise for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got us tickets to that restaurant you wanted to go to! The seafood one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really? Are you for real? It’s hard to get tickets to that place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but listen, it seems one of my friends from college are working there so I got reservation for tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Junmyeon, you’re the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am. Aren’t you glad you have me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun gives him a playful punch as they both laugh about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, after dressing up for their dinner date, Junmyeon was feeling a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take the wheel, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. But why? Are you feeling unwell? We can opt not to go to that restaurant. Maybe we can reschedule it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine, my head is just full of thoughts, so it’d be best if you drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you can tell me what’s bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later at the restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun wonders what Junmyeon was thinking about that had him so occupied and jittery. After a few minutes of driving, they arrive at the famous restaurant and Sehun is surprised at the fact that they not only got a table, but they actually got a private room!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myeon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it expensive to get a room like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t worry, my friend got me a discount.”, Junmyeon says, which was technically not a lie, he got a reservation discount from his friend, after all, though the room is pretty much as expensive as it ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s enjoy the meal, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get a full course meal and Sehun is enjoying himself a lot. And when they are about to eat dessert, the staff came in and surprise them by singing Sehun a happy birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was gone and all that was left was Junmyeon and Sehun, the room felt a whole lot quieter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Junmyeon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we haven’t been together that long, but I want to tell you that I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Junmyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh… Sorry. Okay, please go on.”, Sehun replies, with a hint of a chuckle. He loves the way that Junmyeon can be really impatient like a child at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, I love you. Waking up next to you every morning feels like a dream come true. I never would have thought that in the billions of people in the entire world, I would meet someone like you. I didn’t expect that we would be together, but I am surely happy that we are. I have never felt this happy in my entire life, Sehun. You brought color to my monochromatic world. You gave me the happiness and the warmth that I thought I didn’t deserve. You made me feel like I am worthy of being loved. And what I want to say is that, Sehun, I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you by my side, I want to keep this happiness called you, forever with me. And I, no longer want you to be my boyfriend, I want you to be my husband. Would you marry me so we can start the rest of our life together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sehun, the one that never cries in front of anyone, ever, sheds a few tears at the sudden confession that Junmyeon made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun…this is too much. Everything is so perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks at him expectedly, a bit jittery that he might say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have always been afraid of love, I never believed I could love anyone for real. I do not know what love is. I don’t know how to love until you came into my life. You showed me what love is, your sincerity made me feel what love really is about and to answer your question, yes. Yes, it has always been yes. You are the only person I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. Yes, Junmyeon, I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the two of them embrace each other as Junmyeon pulls out the box in his pocket and inserts the ring on Sehun’s ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>April 2016</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easter egg hunting was something that Baekhyun adored a lot and Chanyeol knew that. This is why that day, Baekhyun and him were on an Easter egg hunt on the café. The café was closed and Junmyeon was in a vacation somewhere else. Chanyeol set up the café for Easter and left small eggs hidden everywhere for Baekhyun to find them, while he watches him amused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really clever, Yeol, I’ll give you that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Baek. What do you take me for?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Over the span of the time they spent together, Chanyeol was slowly growing into the person he was and feeling more confident with himself. Now, he could hold conversations with Baekhyun without stuttering, he was starting to feel more like himself and Baekhyun couldn’t be any happier for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stho, what reward do I get when I find all the eggsth?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, maybe you can have mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun chuckled at this dirty joke and thought that he might want his old stuttering-Chanyeol back but he ain’t gonna lie and tell people he did not like this confident Chanyeol as well. To be honest, he loved every side of this man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! I found another! How many more do I need to find?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just three more and we’re good to go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun spent a few minutes more before he found all of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do they have thingsth inside of them, Yeol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you crack them open and find out?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun did as he was told and opened every egg out and each of them had a cut-out letter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I-O-V-O-E-Y-L-K-Y-A-E-U-H-B-N-U</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when he rearranged them, they formed:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun beamed at Chanyeol and told him the same words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Chanyeol. Now and forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 5, 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wonders what Sehun wants to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, can we do it later, Sehun? I’m working right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, go talk to Sehun. I’ll man the café for a while, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, alright Jun. I’ll talk to him then. Where do you want to talk, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to the backroom? This is quite a private topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks towards the door that is restricted for employees only and Sehun followes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face was filled with betrayal, shocked of what Sehun has just told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know? Did Jun---no, that’s impossible, he won’t---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not have to doubt Junmyeon at all, Chanyeol. I know about him because Baekhyun is my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother? No, that’s impossible. He only had one younger brother and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am younger than Baekhyun. I was away the last time you went to see my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was shocked, he couldn't say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here to tell you that Baekhyun is alive and I want you to know what happened with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun tells Chanyeol everything just as he had told Junmyeon. And just as Junmyeon told him, Chanyeol is very pleased to hear that Baekhyun is alive and the very first thing that Chanyeol asks him surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Don’t tell me you’re not mad at my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, he was afraid of the cancer and yet all he thought about was my welfare. How can I be mad at him when he’s an angel? Where is he? Do you think he’d want to meet with me? I need to see him, Sehun. Please.” he pleads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be more than pleased to see you, Chanyeol. You deserve each other, you truly do. Here, this is where he is staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun hands him a piece of paper but before Chanyeol leaves, he tells him one more thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, your promise with him, don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods as he goes past him in a hurry, wanting to meet Baekhyun as soon as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sehun goes out of the staff room, he smiles at Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is he heading there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it seems you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am always right, Sehun. Now, you better not have forgotten the bet we made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon leans closer to him, enough to whisper to Sehun so that no one could hear what they are talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll top tonight, 5 rounds, as you promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pervert.”, Sehun replies to Junmyeon with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll man the counter to replace Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have work today, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called in sick until this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how great, maybe I’ll close the café tomorrow and test my stamina later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 6, 2016</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today was the second anniversary of the day that Baekhyun and Chanyeol first met. Or so Chanyeol thought. But Baekhyun was there telling him that he was wrong. Chanyeol was curious as to why Baekhyun said this. Baekhyun smiled and told Chanyeol that they met long ago before all of this and today, as a gift for Chanyeol, he was going to tell his side of the story.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know if you remember it but a few yearsth back, around 2013, I moved to Stheoul becausthe of my work. On my first day at work, I wasth wandering the sthreetsh wondering where the building of my office wasth. I wanted to asthk people, but everyone wasth ignoring me, no one wanted to answerth me, they were all in a rusth. I wasth afraid I wasth going to be late. But there wasth this young man who came up to me, pulled me to the sthide and asthked me where I wasth going. He sthmiled at me the whole time I wasth trying to explain where I wasth trying to go. He gave me the directionsth to where my building wasth and handed me a bottle of iced americano. He sthaid it was going to be hot that day so I sthould replenisth. He sthaid good luck to me. And from then on, I could never forget him. Though I forgot to asthk histh name.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sounds nice and all, Baek, but I don’t understand what all of that has got to do with me and with us?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The sthory isth not finisthed, calm down, Yeol. Stho, that young man never went out of my mind and I hoped to sthee him again, by chance. However, to my luck, it never happened until one day, my co-workersth asthked me if I wanted to go for coffee during lunch break. I told them yesth and one of them sthaid that we sthould go to thisth new café that they had justh found recently. I went with them and to my sthurpristhe, I sthaw the man in that café. Ever sthince then, I had been passthing by the café and stharing at the guy who worksth out the counter, wondering how I would ever get to talk to him again. I justh didn’t have the courage to go inside and asthk him if he remembered me. But one day, on my birthday, I decided to go in and order sthomething and finally, I got to talk to him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, that’s such a touching story, but I am not connecting the dots here, Baek.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You idiot! Well, here’sth the lasth part of the sthory. Today isth the sthecond anniversthary of the day where I firsth gather the courage to talk to the young man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, wait, I got it, I’m so close to it. Nope, no, oh, no. Sorry Baek. I don’t get it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasth you. The young man wasth you, sthilly!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, of course. I was just teasing you, Baek, I knew that! Wait, what????? We met years ago, and I didn’t know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun laughed at this, he couldn't believe he fell for this idiot in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yesth, Chanyeol. Now, where’sth my birthday gift?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here.”, Chanyeol said as he kissed Baekhyun fully on the lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they parted for air, Baekhyun felt a cold object hanging around his neck. It was a silver chain with a small clock pendant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why a clock, Yeol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because from today onwards, you are everything to me, you are my past, my present and my future. All the time I have in the world is yours, Baek. Happy birthday!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 6, 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol is a bit afraid of knocking. He is afraid Baekhyun would open the door and he would have this angry look in his face. Or worse, a disappointed look in his face. He is afraid of many things, of all the things that could happen when he actually knocks. However, he remembers that today is Baekhyun’s birthday and just like how Baekhyun gathered his courage to walk up to the counter and order at his café, on the same day, years ago, Chanyeol does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knocks three times for a charm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and it is not Baekhyun who answers, but someone else. A dashing man with these amazing features that has Chanyeol stunned for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Baekhyun there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And may I ask who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the Chanyeol who broke his heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it isn’t like that, can I please see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I just need to see him, I’m begging you, just seeing him would be enough. I need to just know that he is really well and alive. Please, Please.”, Chanyeol said, his voice sounding so desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because he isn’t here. He just left to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, Sehun gave me this address and told me he’d be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That idiot called my best friend went to your café, go, he just left a bit ago, go now so you would catch him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ah? What is your name, I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jongdae, now go! And please, take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jongdae!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chanyeol runs to his car and starts it as fast as he can. He drives all the way to his café in a speed that pushes the limits of the road but who could blame him when it feels like a do or die situation? And when he finally arrives at the café, he sees Sehun by the counter shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t here, Chanyeol, he just went out, you missed him by a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bit his lip and tries to think about where Baekhyun could have gone. Again, he runs like his life dependes on it, to all of the favorite places that they could have been through together,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the park behind the school</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one with the creaky swing that Baekhyun loved riding on, while Chanyeol pushed it for him. Chanyeol swears his boyfriend looked like a baby having the fun of his life whenever they went there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the restaurant they used to ate together all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was their favorite and Baekhyun especially loved their Aglio Olio pasta, he used to say that he couldn’t live a day without eating it and Chanyeol loved watching him eat it so happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the music shop that Baekhyun was very fond of, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was a piano that Baekhyun have always looked at so he did it the best that he could to save up for it and on their second Christmas together, Chanyeol gifted it to Baekhyun. Chanyeol would never forget how Baekhyun’s face lit up when he saw it and how the little man cried happy tears and told him how thankful he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but everywhere he went, his Baek was nowhere to be seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It is almost nighttime, and he does not know where Baekhyun could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe…he is…there…but no…it can’t be…that place.’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol thinks as his feet takes him to the last place he thinks Baekhyun would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could not believe his eyes and for a second, he thinks he is dreaming. This is Baekhyun in front of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inside the phone booth that he waited for every night since the day they ‘broke’ up. This is Baekhyun in the flesh and Chanyeol does not know what to feel, he is overwhelmed by emotions. Baekhyun is waiting for him, like how he did all those nights before, for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun.”, Chanyeol says for the first time in a long time, his voice trembling. The sound of Baekhyun’s name feeling so strange in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun says, his voice sounding broken as he says the taller man’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun.”, Chanyeol calls the second time, without knowing that tears are already falling down his eyes and covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, why are you crying?” Baekhyun eyes glisten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wipes his face as he apologizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to see you are well and alive after all this time. And…in this place, where we had our last conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sthorry I left you, Yeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Baek, it wasn’t your fault. Sehun told me all about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to come back to you, but I did not feel confident enough to, until I regained all my memoriesth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe stho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? I have been looking for you all over our favorite places. So, why here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becausthe this isth the place where it all ended, wasthn’t it? You called me through thisth phone booth, and I heard from Sthehun…you waited for me here, every night. I wanted to know how you felt like waiting for me here and I wanted to tell you that I’ve come to you, at long lasth, you no longer need to wait for me, Yeol, I am here. I came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol notices the tears falling down from Baekhyun’s eyes and thinks he wants to wipe them off, he doesn’t know if he should or if he is allowed to. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Neither of them says a word to the other, afraid that they might make a mistake and ruin everything. But Chanyeol breaks the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Baek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Yeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you for coming back, thank you for coming back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Chanyeol rushes to Baekhyun and helps him stand up, wiping the tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still remember our promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The promisthe. Yesth, I do, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here to fulfill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Chanyeol, you already pausthed your life for me for a long time, I don’t destherve you and I certainly don’t destherve thisth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I decide what is worthy of me and Baek, you are more than worthy of me and this. You are my everything. You have always been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol catches a glimpse of the necklace that he once gave Baekhyun on his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept the necklace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesth, I was holding on to it when I got into the accident and though I couldn’t remember who gave it to me, it felt like it wasth the most important thing to me, stho I kept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when the brain forgets, the heart remembers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek, do you still love me?” Chanyeol whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never stopped, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispers back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol takes a box from his coat pocket, get down on one knee and opens it in front of Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I, Baek. Today, I am here not just to fulfill my promise to you but also to make a new one. The promise I made with you on the field years ago as we watched the sunset. I promised you that one day, we were going to get married and I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, I am here to fulfill it and ask you, Baek, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God Yeol! Are you sthure about thisth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Baekhyun, I had never been so sure of anything in my life than my love for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, yesth, Yeol. I will marry you.” Baekhyun says beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, so happy to hear his answer, hugs Baekhyun so tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what is the new promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new promise is that I will always be by your side. I want you to know that no matter what the problem might be, you can always tell me. I will be with you for the rest of our lives and until the next ones. I promise to take care of you in good times and in bad times. I will never turn my back on you and if the day comes that you get tired of being with me, I promise that I will wait for you, like all the times I did before. I will wait for you to come back because I believe that you are my true love and I am yours. And though I might not be the most perfect person in the universe, I will always try my best to be. I love you, Baek, now and forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, thank you, for waiting for me and coming to find me, no matter how many yearsth have gone by. You have my word; I will never get tired of you and I will keep on falling in love with you over and over again. Your good sidesth, your bad sidesth, I will love every side of you. And when the day comesth that we fight or get into a misunderstanding, I promise that I will always listen to your sthide and I will never let you go no matter what. You will alwaysth have me. I love you too Yeol, now and forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share a warm embrace, knowing that they are right where they both belong in each other’s arms. Somehow, it feels like everything comes into a full circle. The place where everything was broken off is the very same place where they patched things up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, after all the waiting, the chasing, after all the pain, the tears and the years apart, they are going to begin again and start a new life </span>
  <b>
    <em>together, at last.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>THE END.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>